


I'm On Fire

by nymphadoraholtzmann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmione, F/M, Hermione/Charlie - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphadoraholtzmann/pseuds/nymphadoraholtzmann
Summary: Five years from the end of the war, an unexpected Weasley captures Hermione Granger's attention. One shot, very short.





	

The wedding was beautiful. Ginny was a radiant bride and Harry was the happiest groom anyone had seen since his own father. The whole Weasley clan had decorated The Burrow and set up tents for the occasion, much like they had for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. This time the party carried on through the night to the morning without interruption, like it should have those five long years ago, like it would soon for Hannah and Ron’s wedding.

Hermione sighed contentedly, collapsing into a chair next to Ron, watching as Hannah and the other bridesmaids clamoured for the bouquet after Ginny tossed it into the air. “I would say watch out, but you’re already engaged,” Hermione laughed as Hannah emerged triumphant from the scrimmage. Ron chuckled good naturedly and took a drink from his glass of firewhiskey. “I was toast the minute she agreed to go on a second date with me,” he said, smiling at his friend.

“Oh, you were toast long before then, dear,” Hannah said, dropping into Ron’s lap, taking his glass from him to drink from it.

“Honestly, Ron, it’s like you think the first date was even your idea,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the pair while Hannah laughed.

It made her genuinely happy to see her boys so in love. Harry and Ron were her best friends, the closest things she had to brothers. Ron and her just hadn’t made sense after the war. It had been awkward for a few months, but what was a few months of awkwardness in the grand scheme of a lifetime of friendship? He was happy with Hannah, and Hermione was going to be his “best woman” at their wedding in just a few short months. Part of her was relieved that she would be able to wear a suit instead of the vaguely atrocious puffy dress Ginny had put her in as maid of honour for this wedding.

Ron and Hannah got up to dance, leaving Hermione alone at the table. She watched her friends dance, absently running her fingers around the rim of her wine glass, not noticing the sound emitting from the motion. Lost in thought, she jumped when a large hand laid itself on top of hers, stopping the movement of her fingers. “Careful, you might piss off a dragon. They hate sounds that high pitched,” a deep voice said from above.

Hermione looked up into the handsome face of Charlie Weasley smiling down at her. She would have never thought that Charlie could clean up as well as he had for his only sister’s wedding. His broad frame encased in a well cut suit, long and unruly hair tamed into a low bun, ever-present stubble shaved off at the insistence of Mrs. Weasley. He looked almost like he didn’t spend almost every waking moment in the Romanian wilderness with dragons. But something about the reckless glint in his eye, scarred hands, and tattoos exposed by the rolling up of his shirt sleeves (jackets had long since been discarded in the summer heat) gave away that he was not some ordinary Ministry official. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Are you expecting there to be many dragons about here?” she asked wryly, smirking.

“Well no, but you can never be too careful when Hagrid’s around,” Charlie said, winking and still holding her hand. She laughed up at him, remembering “Norbert” or rather, “Norberta”, the Norwegian Ridgeback Hagrid had purchased back in her first year.

He really was far more handsome than she had remembered. The last time she had seen him had been two years ago when he had come home to take a meeting with her about becoming the official liaison for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with the dragon reserve he managed. At the time, work and professionalism had been her priority and she had made a point to not think about how many tattoos he might have had under his button down shirt, or how his calloused hands would feel on her skin. But they weren’t in her office tonight. She let herself study him, chewing her lower lip in contemplation. She let herself notice how his eyes roamed over her face, lingering on her mouth. She let herself notice the warmth from his rough hand on hers. She let herself feel the fire stirring within, for the first time in ages.

“Are you going to give me my hand back?” She finally asked, her eyes meeting his, the fire she felt reflected in his gaze.

“No, I don’t believe I will be.” Charlie pulled her to her feet, tightening his grip on her hand and bringing her close. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Unless you think I might need this hand free for something else?”

Hermione just smiled wickedly, lacing their fingers together. “Follow me,” she said as she began to lead him away from the dance floor full of his family and their friends, out into the night and the cover of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never posted anything I have written anywhere on the internet for others to read, but there is a first time for everything! Thank you for the encouragement and constant support and constant editing and brainstorming @hexmionegranger! I truly feel like there isn't enough Charmione out there, so I hope people like it!


End file.
